sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Eyes Open (song)
Eyes Open}} | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | label = Archived by WebCite from the original on March 21, 2012. }} | writer = Taylor Swift | producer = | prev_title = Long Live | prev_year = 2012 | next_title = Both of Us | next_year = 2012 | misc = }} }} "Eyes Open" is a song written and recorded by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift for The Hunger Games movie soundtrack, The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond, though the song is not included in the film itself. Produced by Swift and Nathan Chapman, it was released as the second single from the album and was sent to mainstream radio on March 27, 2012. A lyric video consisting of animation was released on Vevo in May 2012. Background The song was one of two songs that Swift wrote and recorded for the soundtrack to the film, The Hunger Games, the other song being "Safe & Sound". Swift first premiered the song during a performance in Auckland for her Speak Now World Tour, before launching into the song she told the crowd: "I'm really excited about it...but, I mean, you don't think I'd get in trouble if I played it now? Probably not, right?" The song was leaked before its official release date of March 20, 2012. A music video comprised as a lyric video was released on May 17, 2012 on Swift's Vevo account. * Note: In the description of the video it clearly states: Music video by Taylor Swift performing Eyes Open. © 2012 Big Machine Records, LLC. making this the official music video. The video consists of animation with the song's lyrics. Composition "Eyes Open" is a song of four minutes and four seconds in length. Critics deemed the song reminiscent of alternative rock. According to Swift, she wrote the song about Katniss's "relationship" with the Capitol. Swift describes the song as the opposite of the melancholic "Safe & Sound," stating that "is more frantic and fast-paced, a completely different shade of music." Critical reception The song garnered general critical acclaim from contemporary critics - most of whom favorably noted the song's more rock-oriented tone as compared to her previous releases. While reviewing The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond, Matt Bjorke named "Eyes Open" as one of the "standouts" on the record. Jason Lipshutz of ''Billboard'' also found the same description of the song - stating that it "exists more in the modern rock vein than her usual country-pop oeuvre." Awards and nominations Lyric video A lyric video for the song was released on Swift’s YouTube channel on May 17, 2012. the video has over 17 million views. Chart performance The song entered the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 as the Hot Shot Debut at number 19 with sales of 176,000 in its first week. "Eyes Open" debuted on Billboard Pop Songs chart at number 28, making it Swift's highest Pop Songs chart debut, later overtaken by "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" which debuted at number 18. The song would later reach number 20 on the said chart on the week ending April 28, 2012. |title=''Billboard Hot 100 for Taylor Swift''|work=Billboard|publisher=Nielsen Business Media, Inc|date=May 18, 2012|accessdate=2012-05-18}} The song also debuted on Billboard Adult Pop Songs at number 24 and later peaked at number 11 on the week ending May 12, 2012. |title=''Billboard Adult Pop Songs for Taylor Swift''|work=Billboard|publisher=Nielsen Business Media, Inc|date=May 18, 2012|accessdate=2012-05-18}} The song became Swift's 16th million-seller and her second million-seller from the soundtrack to The Hunger Games. The song has sold 1.4 million copies in the US as of November 2017. Outside the U.S., "Eyes Open" achieved moderate success. In Canada, the song entered the Canadian Hot 100 and peaked at number 17 on the week ending April 7, 2012. | title=Taylor Swift Chart History| publisher=Prometheus Global Media | work=Billboard | date=March 28, 2012 | accessdate=March 29, 2012}} In Australia, the song peaked at Australian Singles Chart at number 47 on the week ending March 26, 2012. On New Zealand, the song peaked at number six, became Swift's third top ten hit there, following "Love Story" and "You Belong with Me". "Eyes Open" also charted in Ireland and UK, where it peaked at number 65 and number 70 respectively. "Eyes Open" was the highest charting single from all of The Hunger Games movies, until surpassed by "The Hanging Tree" by James Newton Howard featuring vocals from American actress Jennifer Lawrence, which peaked at number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100. Chart and certifications Weekly charts Certifications Release history References External links * "Eyes Open" official music video on Vevo (YouTube) * Lyrics at Taylor Swift official site Category:2012 singles Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:The Hunger Games music Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Rock ballads Category:Country ballads Category:2010s ballads Category:Song recordings produced by Nathan Chapman (record producer) Category:2012 songs